Quentin Amell
Events of Dragon Age: Origins Origin and the Battle of Ostagar Following his Harrowing, Quentin was approached by his friend Jowan, who sought his help in a plan to destroy his phylactery and escape the tower for the sake of love. Despite Quentin agreeing to help, the pair were caught by the Templars, and Jowan revealed his study of blood magic as he escaped the Circle. Quentin only escaped punishment thanks to Duncan, who recruited him into the Grey Wardens with the Right of Conscription. Surving the crushing defeat at Ostagar only by the intervention of Flemeth, fabled Witch of the Wilds, Quentin was tasked with using a collection of ancient treaties to build a new army to face the darkspawn horde. Lothering and the Imperial Highway Travelling to Lothering on the advie of his companion Morrigan, Quentin was reunited with his mabari hound, and recruited both Leliana and Sten to his cause. He and his companions also aided Levi Dryden in finding and reclaiming Soldier's Peak for the Wardens. He sided with the Warden Avernus over the possessed Sophia Dryden, and allowed the mage to continue his experiments using ethical measures. Redcliffe Travelling next to Redcliffe to appease Alistair, he arrived to find the village under a nightly siege by undead forces. Marshalling the village and leading it in its defence, Quentin saved the villagers and was able to infiltrate the castle by means of a secret tunnel. Locating Jowan under the castle, Quentin freed his old friend and told him to help them. Upon finding out the cause of the events and the possession of the Arl's son, Quentin reasoned that the trip to the Circle for aid would be too dangerous and so allowed Jowan to sacrifice Isolde to power a blood magic ritual to send Quentin into the Fade to confront the demon. Rather than slay the demon, however, Quentin instead allowed the demon to live to return to claim Conor another day in exchange for being taught blood magic, reasoning that he'd need as much power as possible to stop the darkspwan. A Broken Circle Quentin next led his companions to the Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold, where he found the Templars failing to contain a blood mage rebellion and demonic uprising. Enlisting the aid of Senior Enchanter Wynne, Quentin was able to save the tower from the blood mages by killing Uldred before First Enchanter Irving was killed. With the tower saved, Quentin recruited the mages to his cause and began to build his army. The Urn of Sacred Ashes With the Arl's life in jepordy, and magical healing by the Circle out of the question, Quentin began to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Eventually tracking Brother Genitivi to the village of Haven and uncovering a dragon cult, Quentin was convinved by Leliana and Wynne to preserve the Ashes. Rather than allow their location to become common knowledge, however, he used his blood magic to erase the knowledge of them from Brother Genitivi's mind. Returning to Redcliffe, Quentin was able to heal the Arl and gain his aid in opposing Loghain. When the Arl tried to have Jowan executed, Quentin instead stepped in an used the Right of Conscription to recruit Jowan as a Grey Warden, thus making him untouchable by the Arl. Nature of the Beast Moving next to the Brecellian Forest in an attept to find a clan of Dalish elves, Quentin found himself embroiled in the Dalish elves' struggles with a werewolf pack. Traversing the forest to meet the Spirit of the Forest, Quentin was able to convince the Dalish Keeper Zathrian to voluntarily release the curse, thus turning all the werewolves human again and gaining the support of the Dalish, now led by Lanaya, in fighting the darkspawn. A Paragon of Her Kind With the darkspwan horde moving ever further north, Quentin finally travelled to Orzammar, only to find the city in the middle of a political stand off between the two claimants to the throne - Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont. Working to support Bhelen's claim, Quentin recruited the dwarf Oghren and travelled the Deep Roads in an attempt to find the Paragon Branka. Upon finding her and the Anvil of the Void, Quentin worked with the Pragon Caridrin to defeat Branka and destroy the Anvil, arguing that the price of making the golems was too high. Returning to the Dwarven Assembly, Quentin saw Bhelen crowned and the dwarves agreed to add their forces to his army. While in Orzammar, Quentin also encouraged the magical studies of the smith Dagna, eventually taking and returning her succseful request for study at the Tower to First Enchanter Irving, and ultimately causing the creation of the Orzammar Circle of Magi. The Landsmeet and Battle of Denerim With his army built, Quentin joined Arl Eamon to call a Landsmeet. Gathering the support of the nobles and seeing the slavers in the Alienage all killed, the Wardens won the support of the Landsmeet and Quentin executed Teyrn Loghain before placing Alistair on the throne to rule alone. Offered the Dark Ritual by Morrigan on the eve of battle, Quentin refused to allow it to happen with either Alistair or himself, causing Morrigan to leave on the eve of battle. In the final battle with the Archdemon, Quentin insisted on striking the final blow himself. In his mind, he saw his sacrfice as a symbol that mages were as proficent and capable as anyone else, and a sign that blood magic was not inherently evil. His death was honoured by the new King Alistair granting the Fereldan Circle independance from Chantry oversight, and his body was transported to Weisshaupt to be intered next to Garahel and the other slayers of Archdemons. Relationships Alistair Alistair and Quentin shared a close bond forged by their shared experience of Ostagar, though this was strained by Alistair's Templar training and anti-blood magic stance. As a result, Quentin tried to hide his blood magic from Alistair so as not to jepordise their friendship. When Alistair revealed himself as an heir to the throne, Quentin took it upon himself to help prepare Alistair for his new responsibilities, using the oppourtunity following Alistair's meeting with his sister Goldanna to 'harden' him and make him more world wise. Morrigan Morrigan and Quentin quickly formed a strong friendship based on the exchange of magical knowledge, though Quentin found Morrigan often too ready to judge and dismiss. He also remained wary of her, never fully giving her his trust at the insistence of his more level headed companions Alistair and Wynne. When Morrigan asked him to slay Flemeth for her, Quentin readily agrred, though later chose to allow Flemeth to live and deceive Morrigan. Taking Flemeth's Grimoire for himself, he learnt many powerful and ancient magics that he used against the Archdemon, and felt wholly justisfied in his mistrust of Morrigan when she fled after he turned down her Dark Ritual. Leliana While Quentin enjoyed listening to Leliana's stories and songs, and found her ability to pick locks and disarm traps a weclome addition to his team, he found her religious perspective and general naivety rather annoying. He encouraged her to return to her previous life as a bard, and used the death of Marjolaine at Leliana's own hands to fully push her into that life. Sten Respecting Sten's strength and apparent dedication to their cause, Quentin nonetheless never truly warmed to the Kossith warrior; mostly as a result of Sten's own views on mages and the dangerous use of magic. Despite this, Quentin was able to slightly soften Sten's view of magic when he aided the Qunari in finding his lost sword, and was thereafter always regarded with honour in Sten's mind. Wynne Knowing of Wynne from his days as an apprentice, Quentin had a large amount of respect and admiration for Wynne both as a mage and as a tutor. On an idealogical level, however, they often clashed, with Quentin's use and tolerance of blood magic being a large issue between the two that nearly led to Wynne abandoning the Wardens on more than one occassion. Despite this, the two shared a surrogate grndmother-grandparent realtionsip, with Quentin becoming increasingly protective of Wynne after the truth about her death and the Spirit of Faith came out. Oghren Oghren was everything Quentin had been taught to expect amongst the dwarves - loud, drunk, crude and wicked with an axe. Despite a rough start, owing mostly to each other's pre-conceived ideas about what the other would be like, the two bonded over a mutually appreciation of ale and a respect for each other's combat prowess. This was only further cemented when Quentin helped Oghren in finidng and rekindling passion with his old flame Felsi. Following the death of Quentin, Oghren resolved to join the Wardens in memory of his fallen friend. Shale Despite Shale's inital misgivings about being found and awakened by yet another mage, the pair managed to form a cordial, if not overly warm, relationship. Quentin found Shale to be difficult to talk to and resented her automatic disdain, whilst Shale found that Quentin was just another mage with an inflated sense of self-importance. They were able to work through this, however, thanks to a mutual hatred of birds and the mess they left everywhere, and the reveletaion of Shale's past only brought them closer togather. Zevran Of all his companions, Quentin was always most comfortable with Zevran. The elf did not presume to judge Quentin, and had a way of being able to always make him smile and laugh. It came as no real surprise to any of the group when Quentin and Zevran fell into each other's tents, and the two enjoyed an extremely passionate time as lovers. Siding with his lover and slaying Taliesan without a second thought, Zevran was devastated when Quentin gave his own life to kill the Archdemon. Spending some time serving King Alistair as a bodyguard before leaving to travel the world, he vowed to never again take another bed partner, less he dishonour the memory of his true love and best friend. Jowan As one of Quetin's oldest friends, Jowan shared an extraordinarily strong bond with the Hero of Ferelden. Aware that he owed Quentin his life, Jowan took it upon himself to be as strong a mage he could be in order to repay his friend. The two could often be seen discussing magic in the evenings around camp, or sharing a jest or memory over dinner. When Quentin gave his life to end the Blight, Jowan honoured his friend's intentions by travelling to Vigil's Keep to join the Wardens. Redirect *Main Page *Site Backstory Category:Canon Category:Dragon Age Category:Dead Category:Mage Category:Grey Warden Category:Humans Category:Ferelden